Piano Fringe!
by JulyPie
Summary: The Adventures of the Booshers and Vinces latest group, the Bohemian Starfish Reindeer Rebels. Contains random crossover characters, multiple husbands, and little to no sense.
1. Bohemian Starfish Reindeer Rebels

**I don't own Mighty Boosh and the randomness in this story is a product of me and my friends strange minds, not just mine. Enjoy!**

"Skeedly zap wap dee doop" Howard was skatting away to himself whilst building a highlighter nightlclub in stationary village. Vince walked in wearing his old reliable mirrorball suit. He also had on a feathered cape and a new hairdo. His hair was not drastically different except for the fringe. Now his fringe could only be described as a piano fringe. It looked like a piano except the usual white keys somehow looked like they were made of silver. Now this would have looked ridiculous on anyone except the infallible Vince Noir, who had the ability to pull off any outfit or hairdo, however outlandish.

"What have you done to you're hair?" asked Howard

"I've joined this group, Bohemian Starfish Reindeer Rebels, they're on the cover of the next issue of cheekbone, I'm going for the photo shoot later."

"You look like an electro Beethoven groupie"

"What?! This is the future of hair!" exclaimed Vince, pointing to his piano fringe

"No sir, the future lies in the past, jazz is coming back, I can feel it in these jazz bones" Vince shook his head at the jazz maverick that stood before him.

Suddenly, Naboo and Bollo, flying on a magic carpet flew into Nabootique. They looked ever so slightly concerned. They were followed by the board of Shaman, Tony Harrison being carried in a papoose by Saboo.

"Don't kill me I've got so much to give!" wept Howard

"Naboo, you have once again broken the sacred law of the Shaman, and for this you must be punished." Saboo said in his pimp like outfit.

"It was just a laugh, I mean the potion didn't really do any real damage, Dennis you can back me up right?" said Naboo, looking to the head Shaman

"I'm sorry Naboo, but Shaman law demands that you be punished" replied the head Shaman, husband of an extreme sports calendar model. As Dennis raised his sword, Howard cowered in the corner and Naboo flinched, Vince smiled, winked at Naboo and raised his arm pointing to the ceiling and shouted:

"Piano Fringes, unite!" and as soon as he had finished, six females dropped from the ceiling, ninja style from ropes.

Each of the girls had a piano fringe, identical to Vinces, but different colours. The first was known as J-Dizzle. She wore a top hat and monacle. She also wore wellies with a complex pattern on them and a t-shirt saying "I love you CPU" for she was a robot and did indeed love her CPU. Her piano fringe was simple black and white. The next was Rizzle, her fringe was black and scarlet, for she was a scarlet woman. She wore red leopard print jeans, black cowboy boots and a black fake fur coat. The third was simply K. Her fringe was pink and black, she wore purple skinny jeans and had glasses similar to that of doctor Who. There was A-Dog, with a purple and black fringe. She had the appearance of a mosher. There was Fizzle with a fringe of orange and black, she wore much orange. And last there was L-Dog. She wore blue skinny jeans with a garter and a jumper of doom. Her fringe was red and black.

"Alright" said Vince casually to his fellow piano fringers.

"Hi Vince" swooned the six girls, smiling.

"Who's that guy with the moustache?" asked fizzle, with a cheeky grin.

"Oh that's Howard, by the way, you guys wouldn't mind saving my mate Naboo from Shaman punishment would you?" the piano fringers agreed and 'fought' in their own way. For example, L-Dog and Fizzle saved Naboo by playing a game of 'You've been mounted'.

Much to Saboos disappointment, the Shaman council decided to let Naboo go free, as the piano fringers were mighty warriors.

Fizzle made her way over to Howard. He looked shifty with his tiny eyes and started rambling about a jazz pencil case, but Fizzle knew that he was awesome and stopped him rambling by placing her finger on his lips and shushing him.

"Is it true what I have heard? That you eat boundaries for breakfast and wash them down with a cup of hot steaming rules?"

"Well, I don't like to spread that around but when Howard Moon is faced with a boundary he likes to chase them down and devour it like a mighty lion."

"What? I've seen you when faced with a boundary, you get into the foetal position and start whimpering!" said Vince.

"Well, when a brave warrior is forced to stare into the abyss, the warrior often feels that it is just too great for the human mind to handle and is forced to retreat into his fortress like mind" replied Howard. Vince smiled and shook his head and Fizzle swooned.

The Bohemian Starfish Reindeer Rebels were crowding around Howard, Vince, Naboo and Bollo. Rizzle, K and Vince was doing L-Dogs hair, Fizzle was still talking to Howard and A-Dog and J-Dizzle were deep in discussion with Naboo and Bollo and suddenly Bob Fossil rushed in, screaming for Bollo, desperate for companionship. But Rizzle, K, Fizzle, L-Dog, A-Dog and J-Dizzle knew what to do, they put on a C.D. and "I don't like cricket" came on. And everyone began to dance, Bob Fossil style. And they all lived randomly ever after


	2. 6 way marriages

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIZZLE!!!**

The Bob Fossil dance was interrupted by several people barging into the shop with cameras and various other pieces of equipment necessary for a photo shoot. It was then that they remembered they were doing a photo shoot for Cheekbone. L-Dog was slightly disorientated because of Rizzle and K's intense hair methods and Howard was trying and failing to have a conversation with the head photo guy. The photographer was discussing some concepts with the Bohemian Starfish Reindeer Rebels.

"What do you think of James Bond?" he asked

"He's smug" said Fizzle

"He's Chauvinistic" said J-Dizzle

"He's a pig" said K

"He's a git" said Rizzle

"Oh, 'cause I was thinking that Vince could be Mr. Bond and you could be the Bond Girls" admitted the photographer

"We fully support that idea" replied the female members of the Bohemian Starfish Reindeer Rebels. And so Vince was in the centre and the girls got into various poses surrounding him, not completely dissimilar to a Bond poster. They also got a picture of Fizzle playing a game of 'You've been mounted' with Howard, K doing the double points dance with a Wii, and everyone doing Peyton Place After Midnight from the film Hairspray.

Then everyone was interviewed about their new show _"Scarlet and Brazen/Brazen and Scarlet _**(Let me know what you thing sounds better in your comments) **set in 1920's New Yorkstaring all of the BSRR. Rizzle stars as the scarlet harlot, Scarlet and K as the brazen hussy, Brazen. Their boss, known only as Sir, is addicted to bagels and wearing women's clothing, the episode often begins like this:

Sir: I want this case cracked wide open!

Scarlet: But Sir why must you eat so many bagels?!

Sir: That's none of your business! Now get on with your work

Brazen: We'd get our work done a lot faster if we weren't such sluts

_Scarlet and Brazen exit sir's office_

Sir: BRAZEN! Bring back those bagels now or I'll have you banned from every jazz club in this city!

Other characters are King Sean, Sarcasm of Blood: Recurring villain, X2Y world famous band, and Tex McLeod: Scottish Cowboy.

"Howard, we were just thinking, Rizzle was originally going to play Tex McLeod but she thinks she will find it difficult to do that in addition to being a main character so, would you like the part of Tex McLeod: Scottish Cowboy?" asked J-Dizzle

"Well, if you need a man of action who will serve up some violent quiche at every available opportunity"

"We do need that" said Fizzle, in awe of the jazz maverick. Then, finding her courage, Fizzle asked:

"Howard, may I play a game with you? A love game?" Howard blushed at the thought of the last person, or that is to say, scaly man-fish, who he played love games with. But, feeling a connection with Fizzle he agreed. Then Fizzle walked to Howard, jumped on his back and shouted:

"YOU'VE BEEN MOUNTED, SHWAAAAAW!" After this Howard ran away, but soon returned with a wheelbarrow, into which Fizzle jumped and they went away into the sunset.

"And Vince, would you like the part of Leo Shark, District attorney?" asked Rizzle

"Alright"

It was then that Vince could contain himself no longer, as he looked into Rizzles eyes, and gazed at her curly, scarlet hair, he proclaimed to the world:

"Rizzle I love you! I would sell my straighteners if it would make you happy!"

"Oh Vizzle, I would never ask you to do that, but I love you more than skinny jeans" And because the BSRR were such good friends, they did not feel jealousy towards their fellow piano fringer. It was proclaimed that Vizzle and Rizzle would be married at once. Howard returned with Fizzle and then it was proclaimed that a double wedding would occur. Then a series of strange and wonderful events led to a six-way wedding, the events are as follows:

The unmistakable sound of the TARDIS was heard and the Doctor jumped out to save K from falling and hurting her perfect feet, for the world would surely perish if that were to happen, and he realised he could not live without her. And then, David Bowie came in, browsing the records in Nabootique, and saw L-Dog and it was love at first sight. But that was not the end, for then Johnny Depp came in, because he came with David Bowie, and he did see J-Dizzle, and wondered how he had lived without her. And lastly, A-Dogs long secret love, Femme Rat Boy was wandering the streets, looking for her, and you can tell what happened next. Dixon Bainbridge was summoned to perform the ceremony.

"Well Dixy, are you gonna make a marriage bond with the bald carpet men?" Asked Bob

"Yes, I, Dixon Bainbridge, Man of action, need only put on this robe, hidden in my mustache and we can begin"

Several days later, it was decided that Howard and Vince would be knighted as a knight of cling. Clingy McMod (Rizzle), Clingy McLimp (K) and Clingy McLimpet J-Dizzle) stepped forward and said in unision:

"Vince Noir, we knight thee Clingy McElectro" they said this as they tapped both shoulders with a musket. The musket was passed to Clingy McClingstostuff (L-Dog), Clingy McCute (Fizzle) and Clingy McMosh (A-Dog) and they said unto Howard:

"Howard Moon, we knight thee Clingy McJazz"

Rizzle was sitting in her home with her husband, Vizzle watching the news and noticing that the Olympics were soon. When Vizzle ran in saying:

"Guess what, I just got into the Olympics as a javelin thrower and Badminton player"

Rizzle put her hand to her chest and with a cheeky grin said:

"You mean to say, you're an Olympian?" Vizzle nodded and some paper fell out of his hair.

"What are those?"

"Oh, right they're just some war poems I wrote" replied Vizzle

"Oh good gracious, dear husband!" and Rizzle basked in the perfectness of her husband.

**Happy Birthday Rizzle, hope this is to your tastes, I did my best.**


	3. Scaly Woman Fish

**Chapter 3: Scaly woman fish! Kindly ignore any mention of legends that are now deceased, in the reality of The Knights of Cling they live on.**

Howard and Fizzle were in a tent. They were at a festival that L-Dog had gotten the piano fringers and their various husbands tickets to, because L-Dogs husband, David Bowie was performing, along with Queen, the Beatles, Oasis, Elton John and various other legends. But I digress. Fizzle had dozed off and was leaning on Howards shoulder. Howard's life had taken a drastic turn in the past few months. Both he and Vince, or Vizzle as he was known now had gotten married, and they now spent a lot of time with the piano fringers and their husbands. Despite it being late at night, and in a field, Vizzle and Rizzle were still training for the Olympics with the aid of J-Dizzle. Howard could hear the ruthless voices of the trainers, but he knew that Vizzle wouldn't take offence at the verbal abuse, after all, Rizzle loved Vizzle more than skinny jeans, and that is no easy task.

"On your toes Vizzle!" screamed J-Dizzle

"Badminton is a fine Olympic sport! Now do you really wish to make a mockery of it? Right Rizzle, your serve" J-Dizzle left them to their game and walked to her own tent that she shared with Johnny Depp.

Eventually even Rizzle and Vizzle went back to their tent. Everyone called it a night. K and the Doctor were doing one last check for alien tech, A-Dog and Femme Rat Boy Moshed each other to sleep, L-Dog and David put away their outlandish clothes, J-Dizzle and Johnny finished being wacky and zany and Rizzle and Vizzle put away their badminton rackets for the night. Howard was just about to doze off when he thought he heard a rustling outside he jumped a bit, he had always been jumpy, especially since his encounter with a certain tutu wearing sea monster. Fizzle awoke because of Howard's shifting about.

"Howard what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, thought I heard something" Fizzle looked at her arm, and noticed something.

"Feel my arm, it's gone kinda scaly!" she said gleefully

"I'm like a scaly woman fish!" Howard flashed back:

_Do you love me?_

He had tried to forget it. Another sound outside, Howard couldn't be sure if he imagined it. He needed a drink, he went over to the convenient mini-bar that he was glad they brought now, he looked inside, all that was left was Baileys.

_Mm, Creamy_

Howard buried his face in his hands, what was outside, he must be imagining it. But he was sure he heard the unmistakable sound of that voice, saying those three frightening words:

"_I'M"_

Couldn't be

"_OLD"_

Impossible

"_GREGG!"_

Some say he's half man half fish, others say it's more of a 70/30 split, all Howard knew was he was here, and he was looking straight at Howard.

"Where's the funk?" asked Gregg, he didn't seem to notice Fizzle in the corner

"Hello Gregg" was Howard's only reply.

"WE had a deal. You ran out on me, all I needed was something blue and we could've gotten married. We were going to be wed and do water colours."

"Gregg, it wouldn't have worked, we're too different"

"You told me you loved me, we had the boat times, you saw my downstairs mix up, I showed you my water colours. Then you ran away in a submarine."

"Look Gregg, that was a long time ago…" Howard's eyes darted to Fizzle. Gregg turned round and saw her, Mrs. Moon.

"Who's that?" asked Gregg

"I'm Fizzle, Howards wife." Gregg, took a moment to take in this information and a tear came to his eye. But sadness was soon replaced with rage.

"It's because I'm a scaly man fish isn't it?"

"That's funny; I was just mentioning how I'm like a scaly _woman_ fish." Gregg couldn't believe it, someone like him. Who needs a human when he could have someone scaly like him? He grabbed Fizzle and ran out of the tent. Howard ran after them but soon he was out of sight. Howard fell down and wept.

Gregg finally let go of Fizzle when they reached Gregg's place. He sat down and looked awkward, he didn't know what to do now.

"Where are we?" asked Fizzle, looking around

"Gregg's place" he said quickly

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the fisherman on the wall

"Curly Jefferson" Gregg said "You want to see my water colours?" Fizzle nodded

"I call that one, Gregg and Howard, call this one, Gregg in wedding dress, and this one, Gregg drowning his sorrows in Baileys, and this one is, Gregg falling into his glass of Baileys, my eyes got wet when I did that one." Fizzle smiled at this sad creature.

Howard was frantic; he was running in circles in the middle of the field screaming. But he stopped himself he ran to Vizzle and Rizzles tent and burst in to see James Marsden sitting there:

"Rizzle come away with me to Stepford, I can't live without you"

"But James I'm with Vizzle, surely you can't ask me to leave him"

"Oi Howard, get lost will you we're in the middle of something here" Vizzle began ushering Howard out of the tent, Howard desperately trying to explain to Vizzle, but it was no use. The next tent was J-Dogs and Johnny's, once more Howard burst in to find an extra person in the tent: Zac Efron:

"J-Dog, you saved me from the evil Italian shoes, come to Albuquerque and we can sing all the day long!"

"Oh Zac, I'm with Johnny, and I do love him so. Well, I guess I'll have to have a second husband, which is my right as a Knight of Cling and Owlist.

Finally seeing Howard, J-Dog said:

"Howard, this is a very emotional moment, kindly come back later." Howard went to every tent, but everyone seemed to be confessing their love that night a Chris Halliwell of Charmed was confessing to K the Phantom of the Opera was serenading L-Dog and Femme Rat Boy and Dave Grohl were having a mosh off in A-Dogs tent (**I wonder who will win?),** he was turned away by everyone. It was up to Howard, and Howard alone.

Fizzle added the final stroke to her water colour.

"I think I'll call this one… sexy leather times" she said. Gregg smiled a little awkwardly

"D'you want any more Baileys?" he asked, he didn't want to seem over keen, not after what happened with Howard. Fizzle nodded and Gregg rushed off to get her some Baileys. However, he came back to find not only Fizzle, but 18 large green eggs.

"Gregg, how did that happen?" was all Fizzle had to say

"You drank Baileys from a shoe" **(because apparently that makes you pregnant with Old Greggs children.** **Yes I know it doesn't make sense get over it)** and after Gregg said that all the eggs hatched simultaneously.

"My scaly manfish children!" exclaimed the scaly manfish. Then Fizzle and Gregg set about preparing 18 bottles of Baileys.

Howard had to get his wife alone. He grabbed whatever he thought might help, a wheelbarrow, a nutmeg trumpet sock, a jazz pencil case. And he headed for the lake.

The piano fringers all exited their tents to tell each other the news of their new partners, but they noticed that Howard and Fizzle had disappeared. They searched around for them for several hours until L-Dog found a clue, well, not so much a clue as a note from Howard telling them what had happened and where he was going.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rizzle

"We need someone to go to old Gregg's and pretend to fall in love with him, so he will let Fizzle go, in other words, we need an actor." said J-Dizzle, everyone looked towards Johnny Depp

"No, we need to get someone to serenade old Gregg to distract him from Fizzle, in other words we need a great singer/songwriter." Said L-Dog. Everyone looked to David Bowie.

"We need the acting ability of Johnny Depp and the singing ability of David Bowie."

"Couldn't we make a hybrid splitting the talent in half?"

"Wonderful idea!" everyone exclaimed. And so, a cloning machine was built very quickly and D.N.A. was taken from David and Johnny and a hybrid was created.

"Oh my god it's Javid Dowie" said L-Dog

"Or, Donny Bepp" said J- Dizzle.

Howard came bursting into Gregg's place waving a rapier like there was no tomorrow, but he soon stopped when he saw the scene before him. 18 tiny manfish children wearing 18 tiny tutus, some drinking little tiny bottles of Baileys, others painting tiny water colours, but Howard was most concerned with was that they all looked a little like Fizzle. Gregg grabbed the Jazz Maverick and tossed him into a giant recycle bin.

"Old Gregg's conscious of his carbon foot print" was what could be heard from where Howard was sitting, he could no longer hear the pitter patter of tiny webbed feet.

"You left me in my wedding dress, now I'm gonna do to you what I did to Curly Jefferson" said Gregg. Howard wept. But just as he began his isolation song he heard Fizzle land next to him.

"Howard I'll help you escape, there's a surprisingly convenient and easy way out"

"Good, we can escape and go back to our lives"

"Howard I'm not going with you, I can't leave Gregg"

"But don't you love me?"

"I love you more than I love purring, but Gregg needs me, you'll find someone else, you're brave and strong, and manly"

"Not without you"

"Yes, that true"

It was at that moment, the other piano fringers came and dragged Fizzle and Howard from the environmentally friendly pit of misery, Fizzle was struggling, but she stopped struggling when L-Dog announced:

"It's Ok, Gregg's with Javid Dowie…"

"Or Donny Bepp" interrupted J-Dizzle

"And Gregg has fallen in love with him and Javid/Donny seems to really like Gregg, so now Gregg has a family, you don't need to stay with him, and we even had time to collect the water colours you did"

"Oh well that's a relief, now I can go back to my happy married life with Howard!" exclaimed Fizzle. Then Severus Snape fell from the sky and instantly fell in love with Fizzle, so multiple husbands for everyone! And they went out the convenient and easy exit.

Then they all walked into the sunset in a very cheesy manner.

"So guys, where shall we go for our next adventure? I vote Stepford" said Rizzle

"No, let's go to a mosh pit!" suggested A-Dog

"Why can't we go to the Labrynth for a change?" whined L-Dog

"That takes too much thought, let's go to my Top hat factory!" suggested J-Dizzle

"What?! I thought you wanted an adventure? We're going to Torchwood, Cardiff division!" insisted K. And they all walked further into the sunset, Making the scene a little less cheesy.

**Haha! Another day another chapter! By the way, they decided to go film some more Scarlet and Brazen, now that they had Zac Efron and James Marsden, a.k.a Mitch and Louis Marsden: Private eyes plus Johnny Depp to play Sirs old army buddy, pardon me I'm rambling, so long! If you are interested in Owlism or Knights of Cling, search them on bebo cause it won't let me put links on**


	4. The olympics!

**Clingy McBecs/ B-Dizzle is the newest addition to the Bohemian Starfish Reindeer Rebels, she would have been in Chapter 3 but a lot was going on in that chapter so she will make her grand entrance in chapter 4 (as you may have guessed). By the way, J-Dizzle (me!) has changed her name to Jizzle; there was an Owlist ceremony where L-Dog was the priest and everything so it's official. Also this has spiraled completely out of control and really has nothing to do with Boosh anymore but oh well, tis just a bit of fun. Will contain new piano fringe characters from Death Note, Stardust, Indiana Jones + Crystal Skull, Batman, Charmed, Twilight **

Rizzle and Vizzle walked into the enormous stadium where the Olympics were taking place. Today the Olympian War Poets were competing for the gold.

"Are you on your toes?" asked Rizzle

"Yup, which is quite difficult in these boots" replied Vizzle. It was at that moment a loudspeaker sounded:

"Would all Olympian war poets assemble in the Olympian War Poet area."

"That's me! You go find your seat and watch me win." Vizzle swaggered off

"Don't swagger! Strut, it's cooler!" Shouted Harry and Ron from the stands Vizzle pointed and winked and began strutting instead. The BSRR and husbands **(except Chris Halliwell isn't a husband, he's K's mistress)** found their way to their seats. They saw Vizzle and the other competitors for war poetry in the arena. Then, there was a man sized fire in the, middle of the arena, and they saw that it was Cole **(of Charmed**), and he was the source of all evil. He ran, grabbed Vizzle and disappeared. Rizzle got down onto her knees, and wept.

Whilst Rizzle was having a breakdown, Some unexpected help fell from the sky, and that help happened to be Indiana Jones in a fridge, shielding himself from a nuclear explosion again. And whilst he was being cleaned, Fizzle viewed him through the glass, and threw herself onto the glass, knowing that it was meant to be. Later, Mutt, son of Indy, appeared on his motorcycle looking for his father, and A-Dog swooned.

L-Dog knew who was the man to solve this case, L, **(of Death Note)** one of the worlds leading detectives, she found a way of contacting him, and hired him for the job. He soon appeared, which he did not often do, but he had a feeling it was safe to show himself. However he did wear a mask to hide his face. L-Dog was pacing nervously, for she was eager to impress L. But her anxiety was in vain, for the instant he saw her, he smiled under his mask, and offered her a lollipop.

Jizzle had different ideas about who would be best to help, and, waiting till nightfall, she put on the Bat signal, and waited for the Dark Knight to appear. She barely noticed him emerging from the shadows

"What's wrong?" his rugged voice amazed her

"Batman, my friends' husband has been kidnapped by the source of all evil, please help me. I have followed your career, and I have always wanted to meet you, but I had hoped it would not be under such circumstances" Batman looked at her cautiously, could he trust her, he thought so

"Take me to the scene of the crime" he said. And they did. It was as all of the BSRR were approaching the arena they saw that everyone seemed to have gotten someone to help. K was first to speak,

"This is B-Dizzle, she is very wise and has brought her manservant, Septimus, her husband is a vampire named Edward and is not here right now." B-Dizzle smiled enthusiastically and waved to everyone

"Well this is L, he too is very wise and he gave me a lollipop" said L-Dog

"This is Indiana Jones, and he is hot. Also we are to be married" Said Fizzle plainly

"This is Indiana Jones's son, and we are to be married, that makes you my mother in law!" exclaimed A-Dog, and they hugged at this discovery

"Hellooo! Batman standing right next to me and no-one noticed" said Jizzle, outraged. It was then Rizzle entered saying:

"Everyone! This is Stephen Fry! He has agreed to help us find… oh." After a very small argument, it was agreed that they would work as a team to find Vizzle.

They all set about looking for clues. It was not long before Batman found a clue.

"This strand of hair came from the kidnapper," he took out a gadget and started analyzing the hair, muttering words like 'cross-reference' and 'triangulate'. Jizzle could not help but stop and stare at the bat, and thought aloud

"I've always wanted to triangulate something"

"I'll teach you later, but right now, we've got a criminal to catch" said Batman. Jizzle was sighed, and got back to work. Batman concealed a smile.

L was busy looking at all the security tapes.

"If you look here you will see a logo on his jumper, this could be a vital clue, I'll start compiling a character profile"

"I never would have noticed something as tiny as that" said L-Dog wistfully

"You don't have to, I'm here to do it for you" L's eyes did not leave the screen, but he longed to see her reaction. It was a happy reaction.

K was explaining what happened to B-Dizzle and Septimus when a man shining like a diamond entered from an unknown entrance.

"Edward!" exclaimed B-Dizzle. B-Dizzle was soooo in love with Edward that she refused any other man, and had only one husband. Not to say the Knights of Cling were not as much in love with their husbands, but B-Dizzle just needed the one.

K was searching for a clue when she saw Coles image on the screen that L was watching. She could not help but say

"He's actually kind of hot" Rizzle was outraged and reminded her that he kidnapped her husband, her one true love, apart from her second husband James Marsden.

"Hot in a really evil way, um never mind" K tried to explain but was unable to.

Rizzle sat depressed, and hopeless, when Stephen Fry approached her and said something very witty which made her laugh, however she stopped laughing when she remembered Vizzle was gone.

"Rizzle I know you are trying to find your husband but when this is all over, will you marry me?"

"Oh Stephen I would love to, but I thought you were gay"

"Seeing you I have realized I just hadn't found the right woman."

Fizzle and Indy were trying to decipher an ancient text to try and find a way of defeating Cole, And Indy was so in love with Fizzle, that he let her wear his hat. Meanwhile, A-Dog and Mutt were noticing how both their names had a canine word in it, they took this as a sign they were meant to be.

After each compiling their own evidence etc. everyone met up and shared. B-Dizzle realized that not everyone had met Edward, so introduced him to the group.

"Everyone, this is Edward Cullen, he's a vegetarian vampire" many of the group did not believe in vampires and so were skeptical. "Clearly insane" thought Batman

"Well at least I don't wear tights" retaliated Edward

"It's body armour! And I didn't say that aloud" said Batman defensively, and very confused as to how the gorgeous, pale teenager knew what he was thinking

"Edward can read minds, duh. I thought you were the worlds greatest detective" Said Jizzle

"Now everyone I think we can all agree that there is absolutely nothing wrong with a man wearing tights!" Rizzle held up her hands, trying to keep the peace

"It's BODY ARMOUR!!" shouted Batman, Jizzle gently placed her hand on Batman's shoulder and whispered:

"I know" It was then that Batman realized that he was in love with Jizzle.

"Will I never have my Vizzle back!!" screamed Rizzle, falling to the ground. Then a firey ball appeared and it was Cole and Vizzle. Then everyone noticed that K had Cole by the ear, she shook it and he said

"Sorry Rizzle" K looked satisfied

And so everyone was happy. L asked L-Dog to help him solve crimes, however this was just an excuse to spend more time with her, she saw this and happily agreed. Batman asked Jizzle if she could love him despite his obsession, she said yes, and they were happy. K trained up Cole well as a husband, and they were happy. Edward introduced the rest of his family to everyone, and K felt a very special bond with Emmett, as did Rizzle with Carlisle


End file.
